One Needs A Soul To Sin
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: set during season 6. Sam encounters Crowley to discuss their little arrangement. It doesn't exactly go as he had planned, but both the demon and the hunter leave feeling that this relationship could be beneficial for more than just business. soulless!Sam/Crowley (warnings inside)


this is for accidentallyhopless on tumblr. Also, the world needs more mooseley.

warnings: this is 100% pure porn, bdsm, dom/sub. mild: sam drinking demon blood, knife play

* * *

Sam didn't sleep. Not without his soul he didn't. He found the extra hours quite useful these days, when doing things behind Dean's back proved very useful to his own personal goals. Dean had been right; he had no instinct, no judgment, no self-control. And he learned very quickly that when he had an idea he acted on it.

So, yeah, okay this was one of the stupider ideas. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was going to say to Crowley once he got there, but he was determined to negotiate _something_. But negotiation probably would have been better off left to the guy _with_ a soul.

"Moose! Good to see you. Have you thought about our little arrangement?" Crowley said when Sam walked into the abandoned workshop where they had arranged to meet.

"I did." Sam said, loud and confident voice drifting across the space between them.

That space began to close as Crowley approached him. Calm, cool face and a swagger that just screamed "I own everything."

Sam couldn't deny that his general demeanor was quite…alluring…yep, once again there was that characteristic non-discretion that came with being soulless.

"So, what exactly did you wish to discuss?" the demon questioned.

"I'll do it. I'll work for you." Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes, thinking, _"of course you will, tell me something I don't know…" _But Sam continued, "I'm concerned that Dean is going to be a problem for us. He is going to be less than cooperative. I don't think I can get him to work with me, much less you."

"You're kidding right? Your brother is disgustingly in love with you, in case you've failed to notice. You're the best incentive I would ever devise in getting his cooperation. So, yeah, maybe he's not going to like it but he'll do it. Trust me. He's not going to be a problem."

Sam paused, thinking over the whole complex situation, maybe a little too rationally. "I just want to work as efficiently as possible…and I'm sure I could do that better on my own."

Crowley paused. "You're not suggesting that I off your brother are you? Because I could most definitely do that…"

"No…I just…"

"Look, Sam, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Alright?" Crowley stepped closer, almost uncomfortably close, leaning his body towards the hunter in a not-so-unwelcome manor.

But Sam still had one more thing to discuss…

"Then I guess all that's left to talk about is what happens if you don't go through with your end of the deal." From his jacket, he produced the demon blade, that one scrap of power he still had over Crowley.

"Ohh so you came to threaten me? Maybe your brain got left behind in hell too," Crowley mocked. "Do I need to remind you the _situation_ you are in?"

Sam shifted slightly, stared hard at the demon and said fearlessly, "Maybe."

The demons eyebrows shot up. "Ohhhh…Sam…is this some hidden kink that you have?" A wicked smile came to his lips. He pulled Sam down to his level by the front of his shirt and whispered against his skin. "Does it turn you on that I have this power over you?"

Sam paused another moment. And then, "Maybe."

"That all you can say, moose? Oh, I bet I could get you to say a lot more. Tell you what. You forget about your hopeless little agenda and we…blow off some steam. Take out some of that aggression on each other. What'dya say, Sam. No politics, no fluff, just sex. Just a good, raw, hard fucking. Since you've been such a good little pet, I think I can do this just for you, you beautiful, soulless creature." Crowley's eyes scanned Sam's body up and down, sensually running his hands over the hunter's chest.

A sinful grin worthy of the devil made its way across Sam's face. Sam didn't think. He just _did_. "Sounds like a good enough deal to me," he whispered back. Then he grabbed Crowley hard by the shoulders and shoved him up against the nearest wall. "But I'm gonna make you regret it," he growled with a playful smile.

"Ohhh, love it when you get all tough. Come on, demon boy. Show daddy what you got."

Sam pressed the demon's body against the wall with his own, rutting their hips together. He hadn't let go of the demon knife, and while he went in to suck a bruise on Crowley's neck, the blade stayed tactically poised against the flesh of his neck.

Crowley chucked lightly beneath the rough and commanding touch of the soulless hunter. The pure, animalistic instinct in him was delicious and frightening and _oh so arousing_. Crowley moaned and bucked up against him. He was rewarded with a slight nick of the knife with enough bite to draw blood.

Sam shoved him back up against the wall with more force, a brutal reminder that he was in charge. "Don't move," Sam hissed. But that didn't wipe the smug smile off the demon's face.

Sam was now running his hands down the demon's chest and playing his fingers over the buttons of his shirt but he didn't actually do anything. And Crowley was getting impatient.

"What'dya say, Sam, you still got that disposition towards demon blood?" He taunted. Sam tried to ignore the fire that ignited in the pit of his stomach, but the way every muscle under his skin tensed gave him away.

"Shut up," he hissed through his teeth and he stilled. His blood rushed with the memory of his long gone addiction. But the temptation was still there…and there was nothing now to hold him back.

Crowley did not buy into his warnings. "I hope so," he purred. "Shit, that was hot as hell…"

Sam growled. He'd had enough. One more little nudge would put him over the edge. Shoving his forearm hard against Crowley's throat to pin him, he thrust the knife blade threateningly close to the demon's face. "I told you to-"

Sam's face drained of blood, every drop he had in him heading south as Crowley stared into his shallow, soulless eyes, parted his lips and drug his tongue slowly and sensually along the blade. He acknowledged no pain. This was all about power, power over Sam. He let the cold silver dig into his flesh and Sam's eyes widened as crimson flowed forth.

Sam swallowed and every last shred of rationality was gone. "Oh god…" he sighed before ravaging the demon's blood-stained lips with his own. The knife clattered to the floor. Sam would be needing his hands for more useful things now.

He licked and sucked the metallic liquid from Crowley's mouth and it didn't quite do the things it used to for him, but god, the taste alone made his entire body hum with a warm, pleasant electricity that intensified every sensation. And he was getting a lot of that right now. Sam lifted the smaller man and thrust him onto a nearby metal table, running his hands simply everywhere and locking their lips, milking Crowley's mouth for what it was worth. The demon's legs wrapped around the hunter's hips pulling their bodies impossibly close.

When Sam moved down to revert his attention back to Crowley's neck, the demon pulled Sam in closer, knotting his fingers in his hair. "That's it…" he sighed, feeling Sam hesitantly drag his teeth along the warm flesh. Then he bit down hard, making Crowley flinch and gasp. A tongue smoothed back over the angry red mark, nipping and sucking at the spot until he drew blood. Finally, tasting that dirty, tainted sin, Sam latched on and dug in. But it wasn't long before he grew tired of the dull alcohol and determined there were other, more immediate needs.

Thrusting his hips forward, he rubbed his hard cock into the demon's crotch causing them both to gasp and groan.

"Feels like you got a problem there, boy. Would you like daddy to take care of it for you?" Crowley's eyes were glistening with bright glowing flame, his voice a low, deep thunder.

Sam panted against his neck, rocking his hips up. "Yes…"

"Yes what?"

Sam groaned…fuck, now Crowley was just playing games. "Please…" he whined.

"Good boy."

Crowley rewarded his pet by flipping their positions and pinning Sam against the edge of the table with bruising hands on his hips. Sam sighed, a smug grin on his lips as Crowley fell to his knees before him.

This was quite an unusual yet welcome occurrence for Crowley. He didn't give it up to anyone, not since becoming the King. Mostly it was arrogance. He didn't want his body to be claimed by any lesser soul. But Sam, this Sam, was an exception. He had no soul. What a rare occasion. Crowley simply couldn't let it pass. And the King always got what he wanted.

He wrestled with Sam's belt and pulled his pants down giving a long, slow stroke to his thick, hard cock before running the flat of his tongue achingly slow up the shaft.

"Ah-…fuck…" Sam sighed, throwing his head back, his hips canting forward. Crowley pressed his hands into his hips harder, keeping Sam from thrusting his cock down his throat. The sheer force with which Crowley held him back, feeling his bruising fingers dig into his bare skin had Sam hard and leaking against the demon's lips. He whined when he felt the sudden loss of the warm heat of Crowley's mouth.

"Ah ah ah, love. Ask daddy nicely."

"Fuck, Crowley, please…" Sam's hands searched for purchase, anything to grab onto to pull the demon back onto his dick, but Crowley dodged every fumbling motion.

"Nuh-uh. What do you call me, Moose?" Crowley's eyes were simply on fire with a wicked burning lust. Anticipation at the two syllables on the tip of Sam's tongue.

"My king."

"There it is…" And now Crowley bobbed his head down to suck Sam's cock good and proper. The hunter gasped followed by a low chuckle deep in his throat at the warm slick of the demon's mouth enveloped his throbbing member. For as long as he could stand, he let Crowley have his way with him, but it was mostly slow and taunting, lingering licks and gentle, weak sucking. It was torture, it was supposed to be, meant to make Sam fall to pieces at the King's touch. It was about power. But Sam had been reduced to an animal with absolutely no discretion.

Sam moaned and grabbed onto the back of Crowley's head with his wide hands, pushing him down farther onto his cock. He wanted to latch on and fuck his face to completion, but Crowley would sooner die than let Sam win this.

He shoved Sam backwards with a sudden burst of power, causing the hunter to gasp. The demon's eyes had turned angry, wrathful. And it sent a jolt of adrenaline through Sam's veins, making his stomach turn.

"Looks like I need to teach you your place, slave." Crowley grabbed Sam's face and pulled him in close. "I own you, do you understand me?" he hissed, licking a wide stripe along Sam's jaw.

A shiver shot up Sam's spine, his whole body begging, _yes yes yes. _But his mind told him to voice a very different sentiment. "No, sir," he said, a defiant smirk across his face. The kind of smirk that Crowley wanted to fuck off of him.

"You little prat."

Crowley forced Sam to his knees, spinning him around so he was gripping him firmly by the back of the neck and holding him down. He leaned in close, heated breath taunting against Sam's ear. "Now listen very carefully. Your ass is mine, do you get that, Winchester?" He squeezed down hard causing Sam to gasp at the dull, bruising pain. "Huh? …Answer me, yes or no."

Sam said neither. He scoffed. "You don't own me, Crowley."

"Don't I?" Crowley's hands clawed at Sam's shirt, tearing it from his shoulders and exposing the flawless canvas of flesh beneath. "I think someone needs…a little reminder…"

Crowley drug a finger slowly down the trail of Sam's spine, leaving a long painful burn in its wake, a searing scar splitting Sam's back.

Sam flinched. "Ah-! Fuck…" he sighed and though he squirmed against Crowley's hold, he did not lean away from the painful sensation.

"You like that, don't you? You filthy little slut. You want more?"

Sam was painting with exertion, sweat beading on his brow. There was no use denying how turned on he was by the pain and the sheer unchecked power Crowley held over him. Sam's soulless body screamed to be tamed and fucked into submission. "Yes, master, please…" he begged, sound coming from his lips in a choked sigh.

"Oh, I do like the sound of that. You're learning. Good boy…"

Crowley grasped the back of Sam's neck once more and lit up his whole palm with the demonic manifestation and left his undeniable mark upon Sam's body. The hunter cried out and when Crowley pulled his hand away there was a defined imprint of his palm branded onto Sam's neck.

Sam panted, his body shaking, but he did not stop. "Yes, my king, please fuck me."

Crowley stood behind him, not touching, just observing his handy work. "Have you learned your place, whore?"

"Y-yes…" Sam's muscles quivered. He _needed_ to be touched, anywhere and everywhere, right fucking now.

"And you'll do my will?"

"Anything, please, anything…"

Crowley smirked, wicked and sinful, "Good," and he went to work on Sam. "Don't move," he purred.

From nowhere, Crowley produced two sets of hand cuffs. Yanking Sam's wrists behind him, he locked his wrists in the cold, biting metal and dragged him over to the stairs where the railing was supported by metal bars providing an effective hitching post for his little pet.

Sam panted hot and heavy the whole way but didn't struggle. He let his master tame him. Crowley locked both sets of handcuffs to the metal bars and just stared for a moment. Sam's toned, muscular back was shiny with sweat and the bright redish-brown of the burns created a lovely contrast against his tan skin. Crowley was lost in his own mind for a minute, dwelling on all the deliciously dirty things he could do to that body…

But Sam was growing impatient. He shook his ass invitingly at the demon, taunting him. "Cmon, Crowley. You like what you see?"

"My god, you are such a little slut. I should've enslaved you ages ago," Crowley purred.

"Are you going to punish me, master?"

Suddenly, Crowley was upon him, cold hands digging into soft, hot skin. "Damn right I am…"

Crowley grasped Sam's shoulder with his left hand, brushing fingers over the burn to make it sting and drug his other hand down Sam's back and over his ass. He pulled his hand away for a minute to wet his fingers, then he slipped the slick digits in between Sam's ass and teased at his hole.

Sam let out a choked gasp followed by a breathy chuckle and then a deep moan to really reel Crowley in and get him to properly finger him.

It worked.

Crowley dipped the first finger past the tight ring of muscle, earning from Sam a shiver at being breached. Sam was rendered speechless for a while until two fingers began scissoring and stretching him. Then, it just became too much.

He whined, low and deep, fucking his hips back on Crowley's fingers. "Oh please, sir, give me more."

Withdrawing from the soulless hunter, "You asked for it, whore," he hissed and the same two fingers that had moments ago occupied Sam's ass found their way into the hunter's mouth. He moaned around them, a vibration Crowley could feel in his bones.

Behind him, Sam heard Crowley rip the foil of a condom and moan as he rolled it over his neglected cock. Sam imagined how the demon would feel inside him and sucked even more vigorously on those two delicious fingers in his mouth. In hopes of inspiring the demon to hurry up and fuck him, Sam pushed his ass out towards the demon, pulling on his restraints, the metal biting into his skin. One loud moan around the two fingers and they were extracted from his mouth and shoved back inside him in one swift motion, Crowley leaning into the force of it, fucking Sam with his fingers hard and deep.

Sam could do nothing but shake, and struggle and moan hoping this torture would end soon.

It did. And he barely had time to mourn the loss of Crowley's fingers before he felt the thick heat of his cock pushing into him. Sam bit his lip and groaned, his insides curling in on themselves contracting at the intrusion. But the demon pushed on relentlessly until he was fully sheathed inside Sam.

Leaning in against the back of the restrained hunter and brushing hot, wet lips against his ear, Crowley whispered. "God, Sam, if I knew you had such a deliciously tight arse I would've fucked you the second I saw you." He mouthed tauntingly soft kisses along Sam's neck and didn't bother to move his hips. He loved feeling the hunter tense beneath him with anticipation.

"C'mon, Crowley, fuck me." Sam begged. "Want to feel you in me good and deep. Fuck me hard, my king." The last two words dripped off his tongue like honey.

Crowley was more than happy to oblige.

He was relentless, merciless with Sam, fucking him, using him, making him scream and cry out in both pleasure and pain. Sam's wrists were rubbed raw from the handcuffs, his forearms stained with little trickles of blood from the open wounds. Bruises were already beginning to show on his knees and hips and Crowley didn't hesitate to add a few more burns to the canvas of Sam's skin he had already so obviously claimed.

After adjusting to the rough, hard pace of Crowley's snapping hips, Sam still wanted more. "That all you got?" he taunted.

Crowley growled, low and feral, that sent shivers up Sam's spine.

"Ah…fuck…" Sam sighed when Crowley grabbed a handful of his long, brown hair and used it as leverage to get just the right angle. Sam nearly blacked out at the simultaneous sensation of Crowley's cock brutally slamming his prostate and the new full-palm burn being branded onto his hip. Sam released a brutal, animalistic cry and came so hard his vision went spotty.

His body spasmed with the aftershocks and clenched hard around Crowley's cock. He heard the demon behind him softly swear, "shit…" and the incessant thrusting slowed to a stop.

They both stilled, shocked, stunned for a moment or two. The room became eerily quiet, filled only with their heavy panting, reveling in the sinful afterglow of the brutal, rough fucking.

Sam looked like hell, skin sweaty and sticky, pock-marked with red burns, flowing blood, and deep purple bruises that would look like sin tomorrow. He was thoroughly exhausted, completely fucked out, but he never felt so satisfied in all his life. Well, at least in his soulless memory.

Crowley wiped the corner of his mouth where the blood had dried on his lips. He disposed of the condom and resisted the urge to collapse before freeing Sam of his restraints.

Neither of them spoke as they collected their clothes and neither of them found the motivation to put on anything more than their trousers.

Crowley sat his wearied body down and leaned back against the wall, watching Sam dress.

The soulless one turned to the demon. "I should go," he said, cold, practical, devoid of emotion. As it should me. There was no emotion involved.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the demon said. Crowley reached across the floor to where the demon knife lay and took it in hand.

Sam watched him skeptically as the demon extended towards him the only leverage he had over him. But Crowley didn't try anything. The hunter successfully took the knife back into his possession. "Thanks," he said, tucking it into his belt.

"I'll be seeing you around, moose." Crowley's usual wicked smirk had fixed itself upon his face once again.

"Count on it," Sam said. Then he turned on his heels and walked. He walked right out of that workshop feeling no guilt, no regret. Just a dull pain all over his body that spiked in certain spots around his neck and wrists and ass. He felt nothing but that sweet, sharp pain…and it was good.


End file.
